


Music To My Ears

by pinkpompom



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Piano, kiss kiss, musician!Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpompom/pseuds/pinkpompom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short fluff.<br/>Newt seems to surprise Hermann every day, this time with his musical abilities!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music To My Ears

It started as a faint echo down the hall, ringing slightly through Hermann’s door. He peeked over his glasses, up from the top of his book, and stared at the door, trying to decipher what the sound was.

It was low and pleasant-sounding, possibly melodic. It reverberated through the floor and tempted Hermann to stand and wander down the hallway to find the source, leading him to the outside of Newton’s own room.

He recognized the song as Mozart’s Piano Concerto Number Six, and stood swaying slightly in front of the door, wondering when Newton had developed taste for actually decent music. He figured he’d stolen one of his old CDs from Hermann’s quarters, though he wasn’t entirely sure how. He hesitated, then knocked gingerly before opening his mouth to call through the door.

“Newton? What are you--“

The music cut off sharply, the handle twisting with a creak before opening to reveal Newton standing in the threshold. 

“Er hey, hi Hermann. Yeah, sorry, I didn’t realize you could hear it through the door.”

Hermann leaned forward and peered in to look for the source, seeing a small white electric keyboard covered in stickers positioned in front of the bed.

“Would it be a trouble if I came in to listen?”

Newt looked insecure, rubbing idly at the back of his neck.

“Uh… you can listen if you want? Never was one for audiences, though…” He shifted his weight a bit awkwardly, fumbling with the ends of his cuffs before refinding his spot on the bed. 

Hermann reached for his desk chair, lowering himself carefully and raising an expectant eyebrow. He had realized the music wasn’t from a CD, but from Newton himself, which surprised him more than it should have, really. He was well aware Newt enjoyed music and could play more than his fair share of instruments, but somehow it had completely evaded him that he might have an interest in classical music as well, instead of just the usual “pop trash” he filled the lab with during the day.

Newton sat in front of his keyboard; his sleeves rolled up and his fingers grazing over the keys for a moment before diving back into the piece he was just playing. His hands elegantly darted across the keys, and he appeared to be lost in the music, his eyes shut behind his thick glasses as he played. His fingers found the notes as they went, his green eyes not once opening to glance at any sort of sheet or even his own hands. 

Hermann sat in awe, his eyes focused on the relaxed shape of Newt’s brows, the way his tattoos moved along his forearms, and his nimble fingers finding their place along the keys as if they belonged there. Hermann found himself slightly slack-jawed, forgetting to retain his composure as he took in the beauty of Newton’s musical talents.

When Newt finished, or had decided to stop playing anyway, he ran his fingers over the keys a few times without pressing any, his eyes still focused downward. “Sorry, I made a few mistakes, I haven’t exactly played in a while.”

Hermann eased himself out of his seat, shifting his weight onto his cane before leaning forward over the keyboard, planting a firm kiss on Newt’s forehead. “Es war schön, wie bist du.”

**Author's Note:**

> Es war schön, wie bist du = It was beautiful, as are you.


End file.
